happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofs/Characters
These are all of the reoccurring goofs that are seen appearing on the main characters based on their model or design. General Character Goofs These are goofs that apply to most or all of the characters. Teeth Goofs SFKY_17.PNG|Cuddles with no teeth. GoFaster.png|Giggles with no teeth. SFKY_8.PNG|Toothy with no teeth. S1E2_Housewarming_Petunia_Help_me!.PNG|Petunia with no teeth. S1E2_Housewarming_Handy_nohands.PNG|Handy with no teeth. Vlcsnap-2016-12-08-10h40m36s866.png|Nutty with no teeth. SnipSnip37.png|Pop with no teeth. Mime and Mime again (38).png|Mime with no teeth. Burned_Afro.jpg|Disco Bear with no teeth. 2ndTrails11.png|Flippy with no teeth. Eyedog.png|Petunia with gapped teeth. Mit34.png|Shifty with gapped teeth. Hats vs. Physics Russellabused.png|Russell's hat should have fallen off long before now. Boat_lifty_es.jpg|Handy, Flippy, and Shifty's hats should have floated as they sank in the water. FB32.png|They remembered to have Pop's hat fall off, but not Cub? Gws40.png |Look at me! I´m falling with my hat on my head! xD 56STS.png|Pop's hat, along with his pipe, should be falling right now. WTracks25.png|Cuddles' hat I can understand, but Russell's hat has no excuse. WTracks80.png|Handy and Shifty's hats should be falling. STV1E1.2_PT2_49.PNG|"Hat please stay on my head..." Russel u don´t have to worry u r in goof scene...xD Noooooo.png|After everything they went through, including falling down a water fall, their hats are still on. IF169.png|I guess that Handy stucked his hat with a glue before that scene xD Backfiredplan.png|There were thousands of times for his hat to fall off in this episode and this is one of those times. Hurtcub.jpg|AAAA doggie...don´t eat meee...(btw why the chair didn´t fall yet) xD Aedgjhfgf.png|Again Handy and his glue trick (the hat should fall when he looking from car like that) Sea_what_found_3.png|They actually remembered to remove his hat when gets pushed. Oxygenlow.png|He shouldn't be able to wear it even when standing up though. Upside_down.jpg|I´ll kill u as slowly as possible...but...eh..wth ur hat didn´t fall yet??? Doubledead.png|When u fell on ground...wait...or on whatever...u shouldn´t wear hat yet FlameMole_3.png|The Mole´s hat should float... -_- Cubfallsinthewater.png|He falls in the water like this... Packrings.png|... and still has his hat on. Popcorpse.png|Pop´s hat should lie on water surface or diving Russelljumpsoff.png|Please atleast once make scene with falling hats at the right time... Scubacoons.png|This show really doesn't understand how hats and water work. Suffocated.jpg|Handy used glue one more time... Spinningmachine.png|Pop and his hat should float as same as Sniffles Teethgone.png|Handy u really like using glue don´t u? xD Otteroverboard.png|I´m falling...hat forgot... Russellflip.png|Why Russel´s hat didn´t fall? Bump!.png|His hat again stays on his head by miracle... xD Wipe_34.jpg|Glue glue glue... Bearfall.png|Uh no, these hats are long gone. Sniffleshead.jpeg|Sniffles´ head flying ok...what about to let the hat fly too? Blownawaycuddles.png|The hat should be bloody too... STV1E12.3_Shifty_before_death.png|Shifty´s hat should fall... STV1E13.1_Matrix_truck.png|Aaaaand agaaaain Russseel withhhh hiiiisss...NEVER falling hat,,, xD STV1E13.1_chopped.png|...and their hats don´t fall and don´t fall... xD STV1E13.2_Man_this_guy_is_tough.png|Flippy with his special neverfalling hat STV1E13.3_Matrix_Flippy.png|His hat should fall yet... STV1E13.3_Strangling_in_flight.png|U ispired by Handy´s glue trick with ur hats don´t u u two... xD Dontdothis.png LBE2_Russell_Diving.png|Have u ever saw anybody underwater with hat on head like that? xD Imagegas.jpg|Cub´s hat should've fallen. TrainK6.png|How his hat can still on his head if he´s lying like this? Outtathewaycub.png Fall_Out_Boy_beheaded.jpg|Don´t get why this hat didn´t fall yet...xD S3E1_Demon.png|How can that big squid live in baby? xD S3E3_WRS98.png|Lumpy u forgot to say ur hat to fell of! xD S3E10_SHOOOOM!.PNG|Head should fell of Flippy... S3E19_Behind_you!.png|Hey Sniffles look at my new not falling hat...it´s new model xD S3E24_Fatality.png|I´m in pain but my new hat works ^^ S4E3_Shuddles.png|Eh...Shifty...r u sure that ur hat should stay on ur head? xD S4E5_Pop's_Injury.png GOWAB_twirling.png|Cub is literally swung around like a rag doll... GOWAB_popandcubfates.png|...yet his hat goes no where. AHN_Fail.png|Cub´s hat should fall...not be only hidden behind his head...xD JBC_Injured_lumpy.png|"What did I did wrong? Hmm...well I see that I didn´t do mistake alone...Lumpy why ur hat didn´t lie near u?" Missing/Inaccurate Tails Cuddles_without_slippers.jpg|Cuddles without tail. Goof3ecl.PNG|Petunia without tail. Nuttin'_Wrong_with_Candy_Nutty_DAT_ASS.PNG|Nutty without tail. Draggedtohelp.png|Shifty's tail burnt... Singing_around_the_fire.PNG|Shifty gets his tail back, Handy has hands and got his legs back S3E23_Wtf_026.png|Handy's tail... S3E23_Wtf_027.png|It's gone. S1E3_Replacementhead.png|Splendid without tail. Rocket_Outside.jpg|Sniffles' tail is gone. TCOD84.png|Buddhist Monkey without his tail. JBC_Poor_Mime.png|It's not his tail, but Mime's tailbone is missing. LBE2 Brave Russell.png|Russell's tail is missing in this scene... Enteringthecircus.png|...and this scene... S3E22 Russell.png|...and also during his death in Bottled Up Inside. Balance.png|Russell is without his tail for the entirety of his debut episode. WheelinAndDealinZ (22).png|Lifty and Shifty missed their tails S4E8_Camp_Cuddles_and_Toothy.png|Cuddles and Toothy missing their tails. TTIM 7.png|Oh ok now Toothy is bear... WheelinAndDealinZ (23).png|Handy withouth tail STV1E1.2_25.PNG|Cuddles withouth tail Spin Fun Knowing Ya (4).png|Again Toothy in bear version... Trails16.png|...again... Reaperdeath.png|Mime missing his tail Snow What Z (2).png|Unless her tail is buried in the snow, it should be visible here... STV1E13.2 Petunia on a plane.png|Petunia withouth tail Smallertail.png|Toothy with a smaller-than-usual tail SU53.png|Sniffles' missing snout can at least be explained Mime and Mime again (1).png|Maybe he lost it from whatever accident brought him here LBE5 Other Half.png|Petunia with two tails ParSmT8.png|Nutty in bear version...xD Greendog.png|Petunia withouth tail Books 13.jpg|Budhist Monkey again with cut tail... Wrong Eyes/Inverted Pupils Goof3.PNG|Lumpy with pac-man eyes. Htffalsealarmgoof.png|Nutty should never have pac-man eyes. HaS_11.PNG|Fliqpy's eyes are not the right color. S2E9_Mime's_death.png|Mime with circular pupils. Beforepassingout.png|Flaky with circular pupils Faceless.jpg|Giggles with circular pupils. EyesColdLemonade.jpg|Petunia with circular pupils. 18GWS.png|Russell with circular pupil. Bandicam_2014-07-29_12-34-16-112.jpg|Toothy with a Cub/Mr. Pickels eye. S1E6_Water_You_Wading_For_Cuddles_dead.PNG|Cuddles' eye has a circular pupil on it. Deaths.png|Flaky and Petunia has Lumpy´s eyes BoffB51.png|Splendid has circular pupils Burned_Afro.jpg|Disco Bear borrowed Lumpy´s eyes...xD Poor Lumpy... Vlcsnap-00001.jpg|The eye in the bottle has a circular pupil. Out_sight_18.jpg|Flaky has Lumpy´s eyes SkiYa39.png|Flaky u have wrong eyes once again... ClAct56.png|Cuddles´ with wrong eyes Gangsallhere.png|Something's wrong with the duo's eyes. S1E3_Spliggles.png|Giggles' pupils face outward. Disco_bears_rape_face_by_okami_rao_fox-d3fqlkx.jpg|Disco Bear's pupils facing outward. Havin'_A_Ball_Cub_ball3.PNG|Cub with inverted eyes Sinkbath.png|Cub has eyes wrong side NBTT_13.PNG|Toothy's outward facing pupils. SparMe_1.jpg|Handy's eyes are facing outward Unsuccessful.png|Now inward HaS_17.PNG|Fliqpy with pac man eyes Philtrum Goofs Choking.png|Cub missing his philtrum. SnipSnip3.png|Pop's philtrum dislocated from his nose. RussellCrazy.png|Russell without his philtrum. Chugsdfgvyuthguvfd.png|Somethings wrong with Nutty's mouth. Burn_Flaky,_BURN!.PNG|Fliqpy without his philtrum. S1E27_Finally_Stops.png|Petunia without philtrum. Wheelin'_And_Dealin_L_and_S_car_nosteer.jpg|Lifty and Shifty without their philtrums. BDYTYA_6.png|Giggles without philtrum. 61LIS.png|Cuddles without philtrum. RH8.png|Flaky without philtrum. Straweye.png|Mime without philtrum. Screenshot_2017-04-24_at_12.31.35_AM.png|Petunia without philtrum. Nosefallsoff.png|Losing his nose, doesn't mean he should lose his philtrum too. S2E25_Disco_Bear's_Injury.png|Disco Bear without philtrum. Stuffedanimals.png|Handy without philtrum. Miscolored Blood Toothy is dead.png|Red blood on Toothy's neck, orange blood spilling on the floor Latereactionfromhandy.png|Red blood on the ground, pink blood on Nutty's tail, limbs, and head Bloodytreadmill.png|Sniffles' orange blood Bandicam_2014-07-22_06-21-09-869.jpg|Orange blood from Giggles' eyes Havin'_A_Ball_MEDVAC_HELI_crash.PNG|Pop, Cub, and Lumpy's orange blood Faststrumming.png|Orange blood from Lumpy's hand Trails11.png|Petunia with brownish-red blood Hike_16.jpg|Cuddles with pinkish blood S4E4_Roadkill.png|Handy with orange blood Cubhitsflaky.png|Flaky with orange blood. Horrifiednutty.png|Handy with orange blood... again. Cuddles Cuddles is occasionally seen missing his slippers as well as inaccuracies with his cheeks. STV1E12.3 Cuddles Mouse.png|Cuddles' normal look S1E27 Happy Cuddles Again 5.png|Cuddles without his slippers. Cuddles without slippers.jpg|Cuddles missing both his tail and slippers in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. Cuddlesmissingcheeks.png|Cuddles without his pink cheek. O.jpg|Again Cuddles with no cheeks Screen shot 2012-05-16 at 12.21.23 AM.png|Cuddles with white cheeks. Giggles Just like Nutty and Petunia, Giggles' most frequent goof often involves her marking. In some episodes Giggles' marking isn't visible when it should be seen. This goof mostly takes place in the early episodes and stopped appearing after season 2, until Happy New Year aired. Her eyelashes used to frequently disappear too. Cleandalake.png|What the back of her head is suppose to look like. S1E3_Goner.png|But the marking isn't there here. Stealing_the_Spotlight.png|Or here... Giggles'_Season_1_Intro.gif|...or here... Movieseatingdeath.png|...or here... GoFaster.png|...or here... ~Eyes_Cold_Lemonade.png|...or here. SA_crash_.png|...here we can´t see it too... KTreeGoof.png|Her marking is dislocated. Xd2.png|Her marking is drawn wrong. ClAct17.png|Giggles with eyelashes before her injury... ClAct37.png|...and then missing lashes after her injury. Better Off Bread 4.PNG|Her eyelashes were absent for the entire episode. LBE1_Giggles'_Injury_1.png|Eyelashes disappear once her eyes are pulled out. Toothy Toothy's most reoccurring goof involves his teeth. Toothy is suppose to have large, gapped buckteeth, but he is often seen with small standard teeth instead. This goof appears quite often in the early series and even appears in the TV episode Take a Hike. Sometimes his teeth will switch from standard to gapped in the same episode. 1079000770_1607357656_UMG-vidcvr-00602517257672-01-RGB72-640x480.jpg|How Toothy's teeth are suppose to look like. Toothy's_Season_2_Intro.png|The only pop-up to feature this goof. StarK5.png|One of the very rare times where this goof occurs after the TV series. Toothypointing.png|Look I bought new teeth prosthesis! xD DUH.png|What is with my teeth? TTIM_3.png|Gapped teeth. TTIM_4.png|Regular teeth seconds later. Lumpy Lumpy debatably holds the most infamous reoccurring goof in the entire series, as his antlers switch positions in almost every single episode he appears in, they sometimes even switch in continuous shots (There have actually been a couple of instances where both of his antlers stick up). This goof carries through every season, but there are some instances of Lumpy going entire episodes without this goof occurring but this is usually when he barely has any screen time. One example of Lumpy having a lot of screen time and his antlers not switching is In Over Your Hedge. The show is also very inconsistent with his teeth, sometimes they're on his nose, or his mouth, sometimes it's both at once. His mouth can also appear from the end of his snout. Lumpy's_Season_1_Intro.gif|Even his starring pop-ups... Lumpy's_TV_Season_Intro.gif|... can't make up their mind on those antlers. Giggles_purple_ear_S1E1.jpg|Considering how this is the first time we see Lumpy, this may be how his antlers are suppose to be. Plum.jpg|His right antler is pointing down... Zayats_164.png|... now up... Lumpy_eyes.png|... down again... Doggon_It_Lumpy.PNG|... up ... Keepin'_it_Reel.jpg|... and down... S4E5_Nofacelumpy.png|... and surprise surprise, it's sticking up again. Upantlers.png|He looks pretty awkward with both antlers up. Lumpy_antlers_up.png| Again both antlers up... IF73.png|Teeth on nose. Hike_9.jpg|Teeth in mouth Date_9.jpg|Teeth everywhere. S3E8_Lumpy's_injury.png|His teeth now stay in his mouth. S4E1_KMUP31.png|This episode has his teeth INSIDE his nose which is just disturbing. HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_3.png|Mouth on face. 9STS.png|Mouth on nose. Petunia Just like Giggles and Nutty, Petunia's reoccurring goof involves her head marking. It will usually either disappear or stretch all the way down the back of Petunia's head. Her eyelashes and tail would also occasionally disappear. Basementdoor.png|What the back of her head is suppose to look like. YoureBakingMeCrazy.jpg|No marking. Imagedish.jpg|No marking same here... 3-htf-i-get-a-trick-out-of-you.jpg|Her tail marking is also gone. FB24.png|Petunia's marking reaches the bottom of her head. Sa_giggles_and_petunia_turn.png|The ugliest design for Petunia's marking, ever. RS76.png|Suddenly different marking here... SP_Petunia_death.png|...here too... Pitchin' Impossible Petunia and Lumpy.png|Petunia without her eyelashes, though this is fixed later in the episode. HaS 30.PNG|Petunia missing her eyelashes again. EyesColdLemonade.jpg|Withouth eyelashes once again Handy While this goof is hard to notice, it happens very often. The hammer and screwdriver in Handy's tool belt, tend to switch places with each other, sometimes in continuous shots. This goof even occurs in Handy's most recent appearance, A Handy Nanny. Also a minor goof occurs whenever his helmet pops up, his ears are missing, although there are exceptions. A minor goof that seems to happen with Handy is his nub stretching out whenever he wipes his head, which shouldn't be possible. S1E2_Housewarming_Petunia+Handy.PNG|The first appearance of Handy's tool belt. S1E2_Housewarming_Treehouse_idle.PNG|They swap spots already. STV1E1.2_91.PNG|His tools swap places in the next following shots... STV1E1.2_94.PNG|...swich... Yank_3.png|Ya it should look like that Dontyankmychain_mole_and_handy02.png|So why u switched ur tools again? xD AHN_Success.png|Again... AHN_Fire.png|...and again...and again... Date 11.jpg|How Handy is supposed to look like with his ears visible. Handyears-0.png|Another rare instance of Handy with ears. S1E2 Housewarming Handy shiiit.PNG|Here he has no ears... Handydeath.png|...nor here... HandyDeathShardAtWorkZ.png|...there same... S3E12 INY30.png|Handy again forgot his ears in closet... S4E4 HandyWithoutEars.png|...same as there... S1E2_Housewarming_Petunia+Handy.PNG|His nub is now long enough to have an elbow joint. STV1E1.2_Handywrist.png|How fast can those tools switch sides... Nubextension.png|Ha! Same pose...and also wrong xD STV1E13.2_Pitiful_nubs.png|Handy now u promise to us that u´ll never switch ur tools that fast...xD Nutty Nutty's reoccurring goofs involve his eye, his two lollipops, candy cane, and head marking. In numerous episodes the all-day sucker and the lollipop switch places on Nutty's cheeks, his lazy eye switches places with his good eye when it's always suppose to stay on the left, and his candy cane switches the direction it's facing. Similar to Lumpy, these goofs usually don't happen if Nutty doesn't have to much screen time in an episode. In every episode that uses old animation, Nutty's head marking is never visible from the back of his head with Icy You being the only exception. False_Alarm_2.png|All of his candy is in its correct spot. Justtwostrangers.png|All of the candy (except the apple) is inverted. S3E4_That's_my_son's.png|Correct lolipops S3E4_Cub_behind.png|What why? Nutty didn't even shift his head in another direction, yet the lollipops switched anyway. Apffgfghg.png|Lazy eye on the left. Thepatientisntbuckled.png|Now it's one the right. Nuttyishere.png|Again lolipops switching places... Cutenutty.png|The candy cane switched positions. Azdfyhuytuif.png|What the back of his head is suppose to look like. Head_marking_iy.png|Nutty's marking visible from the back of his head in an old episode. Gumballmachine.png|Missing head marking. AsYouWish.JPG|One of the rare instances of a characters marking disappearing in the TV series. NWWC 25.png|No marking again... Myicecream.png|Wth is his candy doing on his hip? xD Sniffles One of Sniffles' reoccurring errors involve his pocket protector switching places on his chest or disappearing. His other error is his snout changing lengths. While this mostly happened in the old episodes, in one very rare occasion, in a TV episode, Sniffles' snout is very long in one frame. In three episodes, his mouth appeared below his snout instead of at the tip. The tape on his glasses also disappears occasionally. Swallow_11.jpg|The length of his snout in earlier episodes. Tonguestuck.png|Now it's small. Photo.png|Small... Incominglumpy.png|...again small... Flame.jpg|Sniffles' long snout in a TV episode. S1E4_Crazyantics_Sniffles_Tounge.PNG|Sniffles' mouth is always on the end of his snout... Hike 8.jpg|...not anymore. Snowman.png|You can see Sniffles' smile, but it's drawn wrong. Smash.jpg|His mouth is between his cheek and snout. Timemachineinthepark.png|Pocket protector on left. Hammerslide.png|Now it's on the right. BDYTYA_3.png|Right. BDYTYA_6.png|Left. Blackpotion.png|Missing pocket protector. 2ndTrails18.png|Again missing pocket protector... Teeth.png|Sniffles without tape on his glasses. Deadtreadmill.png|A better view of his tape-less glasses. Pop There are times where Pop would open his mouth and his pipe appears to just be floating in mid-air. Water 9.jpg|Pop's pipe just floating there. A.jpg|This makes even less sense, he's facing down. S3E1_I've_made_my_choice.png|Pipe... SnipSnip3.png|I look great with pipe spiked in my face right? xD STV1E1.3_Cub_in_awagon.png|Ehm...the pipe... Eyesburntaway.png|...again fall... Popshocked.png|AAAAAAA son my pipe falling... ETS16.png|They let me fix this...but not my falling pipe... Notoutofharmsway.png|To this pipe rather no comment... Bearfall.png|NOOOO What to cacth first??? My son or my lovely pipe??? xD Cub Cub's reoccurring goof involves the safety pin on his diaper constantly switching the position it's facing, sometimes it switches during continuous shots. S4E5_Poorbike.png|Facing the left. S4E5_AVC_Lumpy,_Pop_and_Cub.png|Now the right. 20LIS.png|Left... 21LIS.png|...right... Hqdefault17.jpg|...still right... Packrings.png|...became left... AHN_Crying.png|...still left but... Screenshot_from_2016-11-16_19-15-33.png|...suddenly became right xD Flaky There are occasional inconsistencies that either involve Flaky's quills or dandruff. Sometimes her quills faze through objects or disappear, along with her dandruff. SkiYa69.png|Flaky without her quills. HaS 28.PNG|Again Flaky withouth her quills S3E13 Flaky's death.PNG|Flaky loses a huge portion of her quills. Gnomefallsintowater.png|Flaky missing most of the dandruff flakes on her body. ThisKnife_18.jpg|Flaky withouth many flakes BDYTYA_4.png|Flaky has no flakes Popcupine.png|Flaky withouth flakes on her quills S3E17 Playing.png|Flaky's quills faze though a chair. Wp_quill_goof.png|The surf is through Flaky´s quills The Mole The Mole's reoccurring goof involves the mole on his face, in almost every episode The Mole appears in, his mole switches sides on his face, sometimes during continuous shots. S3E21_The_Blind_Guy.png|Right side of nose. S3E21_AinV27.png|Left side of nose Molehole.png|Left side of nose FlameMole_3.png|Right side of nose Bulb.png|Left side of nose Devel_8.jpg|Right side of nose STV1E13.3_Mole_stepped_on_a_glass_shard.png|Right side of nose STV1E13.3_Mole_and_his_musician_shop_3.png|Left side of nose S3E16 The Mole and Lumpy.png|Left side of nose S3E16 8.png|Right side of nose Mole money.PNG|Right side of nose Zayats 160.png|Left side of nose BD7.png|Left side of nose Date 7.jpg|Right side of nose Russell Russell actually has two goofs and they involve his hook and eyepatch. His eyepatch tends to switch between his two eyes and his hook switches which hand it's on. These goofs didn't happen as much in the older episodes and started appearing more and more during and after the TV series. On several occasions, his tail would also disappear or be placed on his back. S2E22_Halloween_time.png|Right side Zombie_Russell.jpg|The eyepatch and hook switch. Justacceptit.png|Left side Russell.png|Right side S3E9_Eatingbone.png|Russell's feeding hook... S3E9_Spacehelmet.png|...becomes his painting hand. Russell_Angry.png|Right side Piratechnic.png|The eyepatch switches. LBE2 Russell Diving.png|Russell's tail attached to his back. Thinking.png|Left side Russellwakesup.png|Left side Lifty and Shifty Lifty and Shifty's main goof lies in their pupils. This is mostly because the animators couldn't decide which kind of eyes suited the duo the best. This only counts as a goof if their circular pupils are used in the early episodes or if their pac-man pupils are used in the TV series. Bandicam_2016-06-27_12-18-37-165.jpg|Pac-man eyes. Grins.jpg|Black dots. Milkin_16.jpg|One pupil is circular the other is pac-man shaped. Milkin_18.jpg|Black dots again... ClAct13.png|and again... WTracks116.png HTF_Moments_-_Lifty_and_Shifty_found_the_kryptonut_(TV_S01_E06.3)_3.png|In Gems the Breaks, their pupils are circular only for the beginning of the episode. HTF_Moments_-_Lifty_and_Shifty_found_the_kryptonut_(TV_S01_E06.3)_6.png|From this point, their pupils are pac-man shaped for most of the episode. Mime With so many assets used for his face paint and markings, there are bound to be mistakes. Surprisingly, they aren't that common but sometimes occur with the old animation. HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_37.png|What his face is suppose to look like. Bandicam_2014-07-29_12-41-50-741.jpg|Mime's eyebrows float off his head. Keepin_7.jpg|No eyebrows. S3E9_Very_lazy_class.png|Last I checked, Mime's makeup covered his whole face. Mime_tail_dissapear0000.png|Missing one cheek. Keepin_9.jpg|Heart-shaped nose... Keepin_10.jpg|...followed by Halloween costume. Takeyourseat_groof4.PNG|Who thought Mime without his eyebrows and cheeks would make him look so scary? HWH97.png|One of Mime's eye markings is raised over his head. Cro-Marmot Cro-Marmot's reoccurring goof involves his club constantly switching hands, despite the fact that it and Cro-Marmot are frozen. Snow6.png|Right hand. Snow9.png|Left hand. 2010-06-28_133B583B13.jpg|Rigt hand Wipe_3.jpg|Left hand LBE1_Cro-Marmot_and_Giggles.png|Rigt hand LBE1_They_Are_Happy_Together.png|Left hand S3E11_Hey_Cro-Marmot.png|Right hand S3E11_Fans.png|Left hand Flippy/Fliqpy Flippy's reoccurring goof involves the crest on his beret switching places, sometimes in continuous shots. As for Fliqpy, his eyes, while usually light green, have sometimes been given other colors. Bandicam 2016-12-17 01-41-13-207.jpg|Usual position of Flippy's beret. LBE4 Flipping Out.png|The crest moved. S2E22 Flippy in his truck.png|There can only be one explanation... Flippy on halloween.jpg|... he has two crests on his beret. massgrave.jpg|Crest moved again... lol.jpg|...and again... xD ETS96.png|...again... ETS109.png|aaaaannnnnd...agaaaaainnn... xDDD yeyeyeyye whats oin un.png|Also here too... NST5.png|...why we still surpriced...xDDDD IOYH fliqpytransformation3.png|Usual color of Fliqpy's eyes. HaS_20.PNG|Fliqpy with pac-man eyes. Flippin'_Burgers_Giggles'_death.png|Fliqpy with black eyes. RS52.png|Being dead didn't cause this faded eye color, they were blue when he was alive. Marquee 660x286 Kapow 01.jpg|Fliqpy with red eyes. Splendid Splendid's reoccurring goof comes from his patagium (skin flaps). They often disappear or disconnect from his arms. STV1E1.2_79.PNG|Splendid and how his arms and skin flaps should look like. Helping HelpsZ (1).png|No skin flaps. It_is_a_Snap_Z_(2).png|Where the hell I have flaps? S3E7_Splendidswatch.png|Hey...again...>:D Man,_still.png|Missing patagium on one arm. S3E20_Breaking_Wind_2.png|Oh yeah somebody cut my flap... 2ndGTB69.png|Withouth flap... 2ndGTB68.png|His flap passes one of his arms. S3E20_Le_Book.png|Oh that fucking lovestory was sooo boring that my flap rather left my arm..ok then... ClAct83.png|Its hard to see but one of his arms are disconnected from his skin flap. Lammy Lammy's reoccurring goof involves the bow in her hair. It switches positions very often. If she stars in an episode her bow tends to switch in continuous shots quite a bit. S3E17 Lammy in her house.png|Lammy's bow faces left... S3E17 Happy Lammy.png|...now right. S3E13_A_Bit_of_a_Pickle_Oh_no.png|Left... S3E13_ABOAP13.png|Right... S4E2_AWNP_Lammy's_injury.png|...right... S4E2_AWnNP20.png|...left... Mr. Pickels Mr. Pickels' size varies throughout his appearances. S3E13 Meet Lammy and Mr. Pickels.png|Mr. Pickles is this big... S3E13 Mr. Pickels! Your alive!.PNG|...now he's this small. S3E13_Since.png|His whole body must be Handy's size if Handy didn't have legs, since he can reach the wheel like this. S3E17_Differnt_sandwich.png|Flaky was probably able to swallow him because of his shrinking powers. S3E17_Flakyflushed.png|Now again BIG Mr. Pickles standing on the loo Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:JPG Category:Character Galleries